Sexy Back
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Jaune and Ren are bringing Sexy Back!... Secretly... (A bunch of short scenarios where the cast break out in song) THERE IS NO SET STORY! JUST FUN LIL CHAPTERS!
1. Sexy Back

**Hey guys and gals! This was just something I felt like writing, no idea why though, but here it is! Just some _Man Stuff _and friendship building! **

**Hope you enjoy. I will continue with it if you guys like it, so don't be afraid to voice your opinions in the reviews!**

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does. I also do not own the song 'Sexy Back' all rights to Justin Timberlake!**

**Read, review and and follow! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Beacon. The sun was shining, no missions had been issued and best of all... It was a weekend.<p>

Nora and Pyrrha walked into the cafeteria and spotted team RWBY sat down at a table. The duo rushed over to them and took seats.

"Hey guys!" Nora greeted them "Have you guys seen Renny or Jauney?" She asked.

Ruby looked at her team who shook their heads in response "Sorry Nora, we haven't seen them."

"I'm sure they are fine." Pyrrha sighed.

"Hmm, I guess so..." Nora frowned. All she wanted to do was spend some _alone_ time with Ren.

"So you haven't seen them all morning?" Weiss asked "That's odd."

Suddenly a voice came through the speakers "All students, please open your scrolls and go to community channel 4." Glynda Goodwitch chuckled lightly through the mic "You do not want to miss this."

Team RWBY and NP from JNPR looked at each other with confusion.

"Did Miss Goodwitch... laugh?" Ruby questioned, stunned at the prospect of the older lady having the capability to smile, let alone laugh.

"We can find out what she found so humorous by doing what she said, I guess." Weiss added, pulling out her scroll and clicking on the channel. The heiress' face dropped "Wha..What is this?"

Upon seeing the her reaction the rest of the group pulled out their own scrolls.

"Is that... Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, eyes going wide.

"I think so." Yang answered "What the hell is he wearing?"

On the screen, Jaune was stood in the centre of a dark stage. He wore a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms with a white vest. He had a snapback that was turned all the way around.

Pyrrha blushed while looking at her partner. _'Our training has clearly been paying off...' _She thought as she saw the chest tighten against his muscles.

"I don't understand. Why is he just stood there?" Blake groaned. _'Interrupted my reading for nothing.' _

Suddenly a beat started to play which silenced the groups that were watching.

"I'm bringing sexy back." Jaune started to sing and dance.

"What!?" The table screamed in surprise.

"Gotta say, I did not think that Vomit boy had it in him." Yang admitted.

"Them other boys don't know how to act." The blonde continued the song. "I think your special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

"Haha! Am I glad Ren would never do anything to embarrass himself!" Nora grinned happily.

"Take em to the bridge!"

The bubbly haired girls smile dropped as another light shone on the stage, revealing Ren in a very similar outfit to Jaune's.

"Dirty babe. You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave." Ren sung seductively and danced even more so.

"Ren! No!" Nora screamed as she shook her scroll into the air.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave." The raven haired boy smirked.

Blake blushed at the mention of whips and hid her face. _'Ren, you dirty boy.' _She grinned inwardly.

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way. TAKE EM TO THE CHORUS!" He sung happily.

"Come here girl" Jaune jumped back in.

"Go ahead, be gone with it." Ren sung as back up for now.

"Come to the back."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"VIP!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drinks on me."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Let me see what you're twerking with."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Look at those hips."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"You make me smile."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Go ahead child."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"And get your sexy on."

"Go ahead, be gone with it." Ren and Jaune smiled.

Yang looked over her shoulder to see how many people were witnessing half of team JNPR make fools of themselves. Everyone had their scrolls out and surprised looks on their faces. The boisterous blonde smirked. _'All of the teasing shall be had!'_

By now the second verse had started, but this time, It was Ren singing the verse. "I'm bringing sexy back. Them other fuckers don't know how to act. Come let me make up for the things you lack. 'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast!"

Blake grinned and looked up from the scroll "Anyone else here that thinks this is pretty hot?" She asked the group.

Weiss blushed and looked away. Ruby twiddled her thumbs nervously. Nora nodded and burst into a speech on how "Ren is always hot!". Pyrrha silently nodded, not wanting to take her eyes off the screen. Yang grinned back at the amber eyed girl.

"I'll admit that their singing and dancing needs to be worked on, but they have got some serious balls to actually do this." The blonde girl admitted.

The channel screen went black as the song finished. Leaving the girls to wonder what they had just witnessed.


	2. Making My Way Downtown!

**Just something to pass the time. This fic seemed to draw a lot of attention for just one chapter so I decided to make a bunch of little one shot fics. Not all will be funny, some will be lovey and cute, others will be sexual.**

**But I hope you enjoyed. **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does!**

**I do not own 1000 miles, Vanessa Carlton does!**

* * *

><p>Cardin grit his teeth as more girls continued to crowded around Jaune and Ren. It had been a week since the 'secret' performance and those two morons were gaining even more attention. "Makes me sick." Cardin seethed as he clenched an apple.<p>

Dove looked at his leader and sighed "Are you seriously still angry at them? They did something amazing and they are just reaping the rewards." The smaller boy said.

"How come we never get any attention?" Cardin's grip tightened "We've changed and still no one wants to talk to us." The apple crumbled.

"We haven't really done anything that makes us stand out. Well, apart from being the schools biggest dicks." Dove groaned at remembering how they used to act.

"Hmm..." Cardin went deep in thought for a few moments before jumping out of his seat "I got an idea!" He exclaimed while dragging Dove with him, out of the cafeteria. Failing to notice a pair of eyes had been watching him the entire time.

* * *

><p>"This is not going to work..." Dove spoke in a 'are you serious?' tone.<p>

Cardin scowled "And why won't it work?"

"Well for starters, do you even know how to play the piano?" He gestured towards the grand piano in front of them "and secondly, can you even sing?"

The larger boy turned his head away in embarrassment "Just focus on your job, okay?"

Dove shook his head "Sure thing, boss."

* * *

><p>"Attention students." Glynda's voice echoed throughout the school "Much like last week, I want all of you to open your scrolls and link to community channel 4."<p>

"Again?" Yang repeated "What could be it be this time?" She asked, pulling out her scroll in the process.

"Who knows?" Weiss sighed, doing the same as Yang.

"Oh, oh! Maybe Jaune and Ren are doing another song." Nora burst in excitement.

"I don't see how that would be possible seeing as we are here." Ren sighed.

Jaune decided to stay out of the conversation and just stare at his scroll, waiting for something to happen. He was staring at the stage that Ren and himself were on, but he noticed that there was an odd shaped silhouette.

Suddenly a light shone around the shadow and revealed Cardin sat at a grand piano.

"Really?" Blake asked in interest.

Yang let out a chuckle "This is gonna be good! I wonder what he's gonna play?"

Cardin gently played a few notes to get a feel of the instrument and smiled happily. He took a deep breath and started to play.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound." His voice was soft but a tiny bit off key.

Weiss eyed the scroll in terror "This must be some sort of sick joke..."

"Who would have thought that Cardin had the balls to sing?" Yang added.

"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd." The piano picked up a bit of speed.

"And I need you!" A females voice entered the song causing the pianists head to turn in surprise whilst still playing.

Velvet, the cute brunette, bunny girl was the one who had sung along. She made her way over to the large boy and took a seat next to him and smiled.

"And I need you!" They both sung.

"What the hell is going on?" Said a girl from the table across.

"Calm down Coco." Ordered another voice "Velvet has made up her mind."

The girl named Coco, let out a sigh and continued to watch.

"And now I wonder... If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand mile, If I could just see you, tonight..." Their singing lowered as the chorus finished.

"It's scarily good..." Jaune admitted.

Velvet stood up and started to sing the next verse, solo "It's always times like these, when I think of you and I wonder, If you ever think of me." She spun around and sat atop of the piano with one leg over the other "'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong. Living in your precious memory."

"Cause I need you!" Cardin sang with all of his heart.

"And I miss you!" Velvet followed suit.

"And now I wonder..." They both began "If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?"

Jaune was crying manly tears "It's so beautiful..." He sobbed.

"I know dude..." Yang wiped her eyes and held her arms out for a hug and Jaune obliged.

"'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight." The duet brought the music down and stared into each others eyes.

Cardin stood up and Velvet jumped up at him, wrapping her legs around him in the process. The larger boy fell down behind the piano with the girl on top of him. Suddenly the scrolls went dead.

"Ahem." Glynda cleared her voice "Well, I hope you enjoyed that unexpected performance. I now have to go and separate those two before they do anything..._more._" Her voice cut out.

"Yang, Jaune, you can stop crying now." Weiss informed.

"It was so damn beautiful!" Yang cried out.

"This ship has set sail and the destination is feels central!" Jaune let his tears stream freely as he pulled Yang into another hug.

"You guys are morons." The heiress shook her head.


	3. Rock Your Body

**Hey everyone! **

**Sooooo, What if the dance in RWBY had gone a tinyyyyy bit different?**

**Let us find out, shall we?**

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does!**

**I do not own Rock Your Body, Justin Timberlake!**

* * *

><p>Sun fumbled with his tie and let out a frustrated groan "Stupid, dumb, neck trap..." The young monkey faunus was making his way to the dance, that he did not have a date for. He let out a sigh as his mind went to Blake.<p>

"Yo, Sun!" Jaune called out to the tanned boy as he jogged up to him "How ya doing?"

"I'm good." Sun raised an eye at the boy dressed up in a suit "Where's your date?" He asked.

Jaune frowned "I... I don't have one..." He said dejectedly.

Sun knew about his blonde friends crush on the white haired heiress and sympathised with him. "I know that feel, bro." He smiled sadly.

"Wait? You don't have a date?" Jaune asked in surprise "Who would say no to you?"

"Umm, Blake..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Well, we should probably get to the dance." Jaune suggested "There might be something there that is cool."

"Yeah your right." The monkey agreed.

* * *

><p>The blonde duo soon arrived at the dance and were greeted by Yang.<p>

"Although, the dance is almost over... I'm glad you guys could make it! " She smiled happily.

Jaune and Sun shot her a death glare "Yeah, we're over the moon." Sun replied before storming over to the punch.

"So, what's up with him?" Yang asked the remaining blonde boy.

"I think it has something to do with Blake." Jaune admitted "Am I right In assuming Weiss is with Neptune?"

Yang gave him a look that screamed sorry "Jaune..." She frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good. Now if you excuse me, I will be with Sun." He hung his head and made his way to his single friend.

"Jaune, my man! Sun smiled happily at his friend "This punch is some good stuff!"

Jaune poured himself a cup and took a swig and almost immediately spat it out "It's spiked..." He said quietly "Sun, how much have you drunk?"

Sun pointed to a pile of empty cups behind him and grinned "Now I have an important mission to do!" He jumped up and ran to the dancefloor.

"Hey! Sun, wait!"

Sun was searching the crowds for a certain cat faunus, he was going to tell her how he felt, no matter what stood in his way. His eyes landed on the raven haired beauty and his target had been locked.

"Hey DJ!" Sun shouted over the music, causing all eyes to stare at him.

"Yes?" Ren replied, standing over the decks.

"Hit that shit!"

Blake quickly made her way to the monkey "What are you doing?"

Sun ignored her question as the music started to play.

The ninja of team RWBY shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Don't be so quick to, walk away. Dance with me." He held his hand out to her as he sung over the music. "I wanna rock your body." He made a thrusting action "Please stay. Dance with me."

Blake felt herself blush at his actions and tried to maneuver around the teen.

"You don't have to admit, you wanna play. Dance with me. Just let me rock you, till the break of day. Dance with me." He sung perfectly and he even got the crowd to cheer.

The black haired girl accepted her fate and pushed Sun against the wall "Got time, but I don't mind." She sung back.

Sun smirked "Just wanna rock you girl."

"I'll have whatever you have."

Weiss smiled at Neptune, Jaune glared at Weiss and Yang frowned at Jaune.

"Come on, just give it a whirl."

"See I've been watching you and I like the way you move." Blake moved away from the teen and shot him a seductive wink.

"So go ahead, girl, just do that ass shaking thing you do." He moved up to her back and breathed down her neck.

He pointed to Yang and and then to Neptune, who nodded in understanding.

"So you grab your girls." Sun started to sing as Neptune pulled Weiss to the dancefloor "And you grab a couple more." It was now Yang's turn to grab Jaune "And you all come meet me in the middle of the floor. Said the air is thick, it's smelling right. So you pass to to the left and you sail to the right."

Yang had started to dance up against Jaune who was blushing and Neptune had started dancing _suggestively _with Weiss.

"Y..Yang? What are.. you d..doing?" Jaune managed to stutter.

"Jaune. You are too good for the Ice Queen." Yang smirked "How about me and you have a little one on one action?" She winked.

Jaune felt his face get hot and his manhood harden. He swooped up a giggling Yang and carried her bridal style out of the dance.

Suddenly all of the music stopped and Ozpin was stood on the stage "Ahem, as fun as tonight was, I am afraid that the time has come for the dance to finish. I would like to give a special thanks to Mr Wukong for his, err, performance?" He questioned.

A crowd gave a cheer for the blonde boy who was currently pinned against the wall and was making out with Blake.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was really fun." Ruby smiled "Good job Weiss."<p>

"It was easy." The white haired girl grinned smugly "Now, I am looking forward to my bed."

Blake had decided to go back to Sun's room and they couldn't find Yang, so they decided to head to their own room.

"Oh my god!" They heard a high pitched scream.

"That sounded like Yang!" Ruby broke into a sprint with Weiss on her trail. As they got closer to their room the screams got louder.

"How are you so skilled with your tongue!?" Yang screamed once again and Weiss cringed.

Ruby was frantically trying to open the door "Yang! Yang are you okay?!" She called out for her sister.

"I think we should go..." Weiss suggested "Whatever is going on in their, she does not need our help with it..."

"But, she is in trouble!"

"Jaune! I'm gonna!"

"We are leaving!" Weiss screamed as she dragged Ruby back the way they came."


	4. Three Minutes Of Ecstasy

**I wrote this so soon after the last chapter because I have nothing else to do. I hope you enjoy!^^ Thank you all for you support.**

**THERE IS NO SET STORY JUST FUN LIL CHAPTERS!**

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does!**

**I do not own Three Minutes Of Ecstasy, Ninja Sex Party do!**

* * *

><p>It was the winter break at Beacon and the majority of students had gone home to visit their families, while others had decided to stay on school grounds. Jaune and Pyrrha had chosen to stay.<p>

Jaune was currently stood down below his rooms window with a boombox at his feet. He smiled and pushed play and a jolly piano track started to play. He picked up a rock and threw it at the window, causing the glass to shatter.

Pyrrha looked out of the window and stared down at Jaune, confusion evident on her face as Jaune started to scale the wall. Once he entered the now 'open' window, he put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and moved over to the wall.

"You've been counting, all the days off, of your calendar for weeks now." He started to sing and flipping through their calendar "You can't wait for, saturday cause, that's the night that it all goes down."

Pyrrha sat down on the bed and smiled at the blonde goofball she calls leader.

"From 7:45 to 7:48 in particular." He brought up a clock and changed the time "Cause that is when I'll give you what you need!" He moved to the front of the amazon and got on one knee.

The redhead started to blush.

"3 minutes of ecstasy! Several nights a month!"

Pyrrha's face fell in shock at how forward her crush was being.

"You just tell me baby, If that is too much! When my stuff's in your stuff! Our souls become entwined! For 180 seconds! My sex has blown your mind." Jaune grinned confidently and kissed Pyrrha's hand, who jumped up and pulled Jaune down to the bed.

* * *

><p>Jaune soon emerged from under the cover and grabbed her scroll and dialed Weiss' number "Go ahead and, call all your girlfriends and give them the details of how it went down."<p>

Pyrrha was surprised that he was still singing even after they just did it.

"Hello?" Came Weiss' voice. Jaune hit end call.

"I know you can't wait, to brag to all of them. About how I took your ass to Wangtown." He thrust towards her causing her to go a deeper shade of red than her hair.

"Jaune, you know you can stop singing, right?"

Jaune grabbed something from the side of the bed "I'll grab my captains hats and my floaties." He put on the hat and arm floats and put his foot on the edge of the bed "And we'll set sail for sexy seas!... For at least."

He pulled Pyrrha up and got behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"3 minutes of ecstasy! Any more and this room would burn! That's why I don't last longer! Your safety is my main concern! If you haven't finished, baby that's just fine."

He spun her around to face him and smiled "You know that I'm here for you." He said caringly.

Pyrrha smiled "Jaune, that means so muc.."

Jaune looked at the clock "Oh shit, look at the time." He said, making his way back to the window "Urmm, I have to go to the, urmm, teachers lounge for some more, urm, homework!" He put one leg over the window sill and looked back at the stunned girl "Adieu." He said before dropping.

Pyrrha used her semblance and pulled Jaune back through the window by his armour. "You can't just run out on me after that!" She scolded him.

Jaune shook his head and broke into song once more "I'm sure I left you happy, But incase that's not enough!" He handed her two pieces of paper "Here's a copy of my headshot and a drawing of my nuts!"

Pyrrha looked at the pictures and dropped them. She turned to the blonde and punched him in the face. He fell onto the bed, unconscious and Pyrrha snuggled up next to him "You can't get away from me that easily." She smirked.


End file.
